The incorporation of electronic devices with tire structures yields many practical advantages. Tire electronics may include sensors and other components for relaying tire identification parameters and also for obtaining information regarding various physical parameters of a tire, such as temperature, pressure, number of tire revolutions, vehicle speed, etc. Such performance information may become useful in tire monitoring and warning systems, and may even potentially be employed with feedback systems to regulate proper tire pressure levels.
One particular type of sensor, or condition-responsive device, that has been utilized to determine various parameters related to a tire or wheel assembly is an acoustic wave device, such as a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device. Such SAW devices typically include at least one resonator element consisting of interdigital electrodes deposited on a piezoelectric substrate. When an electrical input signal is applied to a SAW device, selected electrodes cause the SAW to act as a transducer, thus converting the input signal to a mechanical wave on the substrate. Other electrodes then reverse the transducer process and generate an electrical output signal. A change in the output signal from a SAW device, such as a change in frequency, phase and/or amplitude of the output signal, corresponds to changing characteristics in the propagation path of the SAW device.
In some SAW device embodiments, monitored resonant frequency and any changes thereto provide sufficient information to determine parameters such as temperature, pressure, and strain to which a SAW device is subjected. SAW devices capable of such operation may include three separate resonator elements. Specific examples of such a SAW device correspond to those developed by Transense Technologies, PLC, specific aspects of which are disclosed in published U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2002/0117005(Vile et al.) and 2004/0020299(Freakes et al.), both of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
SAW devices in the tire industry have typically been implemented as passive devices, and are interrogated by remote transceiver devices that include circuitry for both transmitting a signal to a SAW device as well as for receiving a signal therefrom. The remote transceiver device, or interrogator, transmits energizing signals of varied frequencies from a remote location to the SAW device. The SAW device stores some of this transmitted energy during excitation and may then transmit a corresponding output signal. A comparison of the interrogator's transmitted and received signals indicates when the SAW device is excited at its resonant frequency. Examples of SAW interrogation technology can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,493 (Lonsdale et al.) and in UK Patent Application GB 2,381,074 (Kalinin et al.), both of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Because the resonant frequency of each resonator element in a SAW varies with given input parameters, SAW interrogators must typically transmit multiple RF interrogation signals in accordance with some predetermined algorithm before the precise resonant frequency(ies) of the SAW resonator element(s) is/are determined. While various interrogation systems and corresponding search algorithms have been developed, no one design has emerged that offers technology for effecting SAW interrogation with reduced search time and accuracy levels as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.